


Stubborn

by copper_wasp



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Arguing, Begging, Bickering, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hair-pulling, Little bit of fluff at the end, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sam is Good at Multitasking, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-02-04 08:34:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18600907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/copper_wasp/pseuds/copper_wasp
Summary: You and Sam don't exactly see eye to eye. It's not that you just dislike him, you despise him.





	Stubborn

“Fuck you, Sam!”

“No, fuck _you_ , [Y/N]!”

“Nice comeback, dickhead,” you spat, turning away from the aggravating man.

“Yeah, well at least I didn’t lose the fucking key.”

“ _Excuse_ me? _I_ lost the key? Your big dumb ass was supposed to be covering me! And I also thought it was _your_ job to memorize the guard routes!”

“Hey, you two, why don’t we all just calm down and-"

“SHUT UP, SULLIVAN!” you yelled in unison, whipping your head to stare at Sam with a look of utmost loathing.

“Goddamnit, I need a fucking cigarette,” Sam lamented, pointing an accusatory finger, “I would never have quit if I knew working with you was gonna be this fucking difficult!”

“I’m the difficult one, right, ‘cause you’ve been just an absolute fucking treat, Samuel.”

You turned away, arms stiff, fingernails digging into your palms. Stomping over the threshold into the safe house, you beelined for the bathroom, slamming the door behind you.

“I don’t think you slammed that door hard enough, not everyone knows we’re here yet!” you heard Sam yell, his voice slightly muffled through the door.

“For fuck’s sake, would you just... ugh, FUCK OFF!” you wailed, kicking the door with a booted foot. You knew you were acting like a child, but your pride was hurt and whining like a baby was much easier than thinking rationally and oh, maybe, taking at least _partial_ responsibility for the shit hitting the fan.

“Now who’s got the good comebacks?” he taunted, and you just knew he had that fucking irritating, annoying, goddamn smirk on his face.

You ripped the door open to see him plop down unceremoniously onto the couch. With murderous intent, you stomped out of the bathroom, screeching to a halt in front of him. Sully was sitting on the only other piece of furniture in the room, a rickety old recliner, thoroughly unimpressed with the fact that you and Sam were acting like toddlers.

“You are _insufferable_ , Samuel Drake. I can’t believe you and Sullivan roped me into this, you nearly got me shot, you asshole!”

“Hey, sweetheart, don’t drag me into this,” Sullivan sighed.

“You’re right, it _was_ a bad idea bringing you in, since you can’t even handle putting a damn key in your pocket!” Sam said, standing up. He was quite a bit taller than you, but you refused to back down. He was thoroughly in your personal space, glaring daggers, nothing but irritation in his honey brown eyes.

“All right, that’s enough!” Sully said, the force behind his words startling you a bit. “You two need to calm down and come up with a new plan, and while you do that, I’m going to get a very large, very stiff drink.” With that, Sullivan quickly made his exit, slamming the front door on his way out.

You looked back over to Sam, still standing close to you. You could practically feel the anger radiating off of him.

“You are...unbelievable,” he said lowly, searching your face.

“And you’re an asshole,” you replied, narrowing your eyes.

You shared a tense moment with Sam, glaring at one another, vaguely hearing a car or two drive by outside.

Sam suddenly surged forward, closing the small distance between you, forcefully crushing his lips against yours. You leaned into him briefly before your brain caught up to your mouth and, placing your palms on his chest, you pushed him away. You stared at him with wide eyes, hands dropping back to your sides.

“The fuck, Sam?” you said, voice unsteady, heart beating out of your chest. He seemed just as confused as you were, his mouth opening and closing, like he was trying to find the right words.

You don’t know why you did it, but after a moment that seemed much longer than it actually was, you moved to place your hands on either side of his neck, your palm covering the faded tattoos there, pressing a needy, angry kiss on his lips. Your rational mind was fighting a losing battle with the irrational side, despising Sam but wanting him _so goddamn bad_.

”I fucking hate you,” you whispered, pushing your lips against his again, feeling him wrap his arms around your waist, pulling your body flush against his.

“I fucking hate you too,” he replied against your lips. He immediately took control of the next kiss, thrusting his tongue into your mouth, sliding it against yours. He bit at your bottom lip hard, and you cried out, hearing him chuckle darkly. He wove a hand into your hair, yanking down and forcing you to bare your neck to him. He dragged his teeth down your sensitive flesh, sucking a deep bruise into the thin skin at your collarbone. Sam pushed you backwards, nipping and sucking at your neck until you hit the wall with a thump.

You snaked your arms under his soft t-shirt, scratching down his back. His breath caught in his throat, and you couldn’t help the wicked smile forming on your lips.

“Oh, you think that’s funny, do you?” he growled, grabbing at your wrists and pinning them above your head. He attacked your mouth with vicious kisses, and you tried desperately to free your hands from his grip. He pushed his thigh in between your legs, a tantalizing pressure on your clothed sex. You wanted to dig your fingernails into his shoulders, soothing over the marks you’d leave briefly before raking them down his chest, listening to the no doubt sinful noises he would make. But Sam was strong, and though you pushed against him, his grip was firm.

“You won’t be laughing when I fuck you so hard you won’t be able to stand,” he said with a dangerous lilt in his voice, his tone making a shock of arousal shoot right to your core. “I’m gonna make you beg for me to let you come, and you’ll fucking do it,” he continued, one hand leaving its position on top of your wrists to roughly grab at your breast through your shirt. “And when I’m satisfied that you really want it, I’m going to fuck that stubbornness right out of you until the only thing on your lips is my name.”

You licked your lips, looking right in his eyes. “That’s some big talk, Drake. You sure you can back it up?” you challenged, pushing your hips against his, feeling the substantial bulge in his pants rub deliciously against your mound.

He grabbed your ass, hoisting you up and beginning to walk towards one of the bedrooms in the sparse apartment. Kicking the door open, he promptly dropped you on the thin mattress, immediately covering you body with his. He was heavy, but his weight felt so good on top of you, especially when he attacked your neck and the top of your chest with his skilled mouth. You grasped at the hem of his shirt, pulling it up and he shifted to let you yank it over his head. You were greeted with a physique you didn’t expect - Sam was in amazing shape, his chest and abdomen covered with defined muscles and lots of pale scars. Without pause, he divested you of your shirt as well, yanking it over your head and tossing it onto the floor. He caressed your breasts over your cotton bra before digging his hands underneath you to undo the clasp.

His lips immediately went to your nipple as soon as your breasts were freed, sucking it into his mouth and biting just hard enough to make you gasp and moan, his fingers pinching the other one. You felt a fire roar to life in your belly as Sam nipped and teased your nipples into hard peaks, each touch vibrating through your body.

He moved down, quickly unbuttoning your jeans, pulling them down roughly over your hips along with your underwear. He divested himself of his remaining clothing, towering over you as he stroked himself briefly. Grabbing your ankles, he pulled your rear to the edge of the bed before turning you over onto your stomach.

A loud slap echoed through the room and you arched your back, pushing your reddening ass tantalizingly towards Sam. The sting felt amazing, and you let out a whine, hands fisting the sheets. He repeated the action on your other cheek, and you cried out, muscles tensing.

Rubbing over your sore ass, you felt his fingers slide down to your already dripping entrance, plunging two into your wet heat without pause. You moaned wantonly, hips moving of their own accord, fucking yourself back onto his hand. He pressed his thumb against your asshole, not penetrating, but providing just enough pressure to stoke the fire in your gut. You could feel your climax approaching, just out of reach, when Sam abruptly withdrew his fingers. You groaned, mostly out of annoyance that he was making good on his promise.

He stepped forward and you felt his cock against your folds; the fingers he had pleasured you with were pressing against your lips.

“Suck,” he commanded, and you opened your mouth, tongue twisting around his fingers, tasting yourself. You hummed, eyes fluttering shut as you felt him rub his length teasingly against you. “So obedient already, huh, [Y/N]?”

With that, you bit down on his fingers, making him grunt. He planted another loud slap on your ass as punishment, and you moaned in pleasure despite yourself. Sam made an appreciative noise, covering your body with his so he could speak softly in your ear.

“I know you want me to fuck you, you just have to say it. Be a good girl and tell me exactly what you want me to do,” he said, nipping at the shell of your ear. You shivered, sucking in a ragged breath, but you’d be damned if you gave in that easily.

Sam started to move down your back, dragging his nails down your spine, kissing and biting your heated flesh. His hand slipped between your thighs once again, entering you swiftly, and you bit your hand to stifle another moan.

“No need to hold back, gorgeous,” he purred, crooking his fingers deep inside you. “All you have to do is say please, just one...little...word.”

His sweet torture on your sex was almost enough for you to break, especially when you felt his other hand begin to stroke your clit. Sam noticed the change in your breathing, the little gasps and moans spilling from your lips, waiting until your climax was just a millimeter away before abandoning you, your cunt clenching around nothing.

“Fuck!” you cried out, pounding your fists onto the mattress, and you heard him laugh, hands caressing over your hips before gripping painfully. He rubbed his length against you, coating it in your slick, teasingly pressing it against your entrance. You tried in vain to wiggle your hips, but his iron grip on them wouldn’t let you.

You whined his name softly, feeling your resolve crumble. You wanted to fight him, keep this going as long as you needed to, but your lizard brain had had enough. “Fine, you want me to beg?”

You turned your head uncomfortably to catch his eye. He looked down at you, lips twitching up into a smirk. “I want you to fuck me. Fuck me until I can’t stand. I want to be yours, Sam, _please_ ,” you breathed, not breaking eye contact with him. His expression shifted a bit, as if he didn’t expect you to break, to actually beg him. You took a little pride in that, but the heated look he then gave you sent a shock right to your center. Moving a hand to your lower back, he gripped his cock with his other hand, nudging it against your entrance until it slipped into your heat. He quickly pushed himself all the way inside, hissing out a breath once his hips made contact with your supple rear. Your back arched a bit, already obsessed with how his cock fit inside you perfectly, and when he started thrusting, you felt your eyes roll back in your head, eyelids fluttering closed.

Heeding your plea, he rammed brutally into you, hands moving again to grip hard at your hips. Any discomfort quickly turned into pleasure, moans spilling from your lips. He lifted your hips up slightly, an arm snaking around and down to your clit, which he lavished attention on with fervor, circling and pressing and stroking it in time with his thrusts.

You weren’t going to last, long especially after his earlier teasing, and you felt your abs clench in anticipation. The feeling of his cock rubbing fiercely against your walls, and his calloused fingertips stroking your sensitive bundle of nerves set your body on fire, heat radiating out in waves to the very tips of your fingers and toes. Sam caressed his free hand up your back, weaving his fingers into your hair, pulling gently.

“Oh _fuck_ ,” you said desperately, pins and needles tingling on your scalp. Sam picked up the pace, fucking you mercilessly; he tugged on your hair hard and you came with a strangled cry, pleasure flooding every nerve. Tears pricked at the corners of your eyes, your cry devolving into breathless, panted moans. Sam let go of your hair, squeezing at the base of your neck and thrusting earnestly still, making your climax last as long as possible.

Sam leaned down to cover your body with his, his hands tracing up your forearms to your hands. He intertwined his fingers with yours and moved his mouth to bite down gently on your shoulder. You felt a fluttering sensation in your chest, something that had nothing to do with your orgasm and you closed your eyes to revel in the feeling. A few more hard thrusts and Sam came with a delicious groan, painting your insides with his release. He stilled, panting, his breath warm on your skin.

He gently kissed the bite mark he left on your shoulder before squeezing your fingers gently in his. He gingerly pulled out of you, crawling onto the bed to lay next to you. You turned on your side to face him, and he reached a hand over to run the backs of his fingers against your cheek. You mirrored the action, leaning in to kiss him sweetly on the mouth, fingertips dancing over the birds inked on his neck.

He smiled at you when you broke apart. “You realize we’re gonna have to fight all the time now, right?”

“Well, that shouldn’t be too hard, considering you’re the most aggravating person I’ve ever met,” you replied, combing your hands through his hair. “I’m sure Sullivan would just _love_ that.”

“Oh yeah, Victor, just who I want to be thinking about when I’m naked,” he said, groaning. You laughed, feeling Sam’s fingertips absentmindedly ghost over your ribs, trailing down to your hip. You didn’t want him to stop, but you eventually moved his hand off of your skin.  
  
“Speaking of, we should probably get dressed before he walks in and finds us in a compromising position.” You slid off the end of the bed, raising your arms over your head to attest ha out your stiff muscles. Sam came up behind you, wrapping his arms around your middle, kissing below your ear.

“Maybe later I can put you in a _different_ compromising position?” he purred, gently pinching your nipple. You pushed yourself away from him with a smirk.

“Get off me, Drake.”

“I like you too, [L/N].”

* * *

About twenty minutes later, Sullivan made his entrance, looking at the two of you suspiciously. You were both sitting on the floor, documents spread out around you, planning out your next move, now that getting the key was going to be a far more difficult challenge.

“You two are awful quiet,” he said, crossing his arms over his chest. “I take it you kissed and made up?”

Locking eyes with Sam, you saw him desperately trying to hide his smile.

“Something like that,” you replied, grinning.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!
> 
> Please feel free to drop me a comment below, I love getting feedback!!
> 
>  
> 
> I also have just started a Twitter account specifically for this handle, I’m planning on doing requests and asks, so if you’d like to give me a follow, find me @copper_wasp_ !! I will be glad to give you a follow back!!


End file.
